Farmington Utah Stake
* Originally called "Davis Stake" ' Stake History Birthplace of Church Primary Program Aurelia Spencer Rogers gave birth to 12 children; only seven survived infancy. While living in Farmington, Utah, in 1878, she noticed many of the neighborhood boys were running freely throughout the town during the day and night. Because of the demanding schedule of parents and older children — both on the farm and running a household — the young boys were often left with little supervision. Concerned the boys were becoming too mischievous and not receiving enough direction, Sister Rogers decided she would gather with the boys to teach them basic principles and values. Taking her concerns to Sister Eliza R. Snow, then-Relief Society general president, Sister Rogers shared her idea in a letter. Sister Snow responded in a letter: “The spirit and contents of your letter please me. I feel assured that the inspiration of heaven is directing you and that a great and very important movement is being inaugurated for the future of Zion. President John Taylor fully approbates it”. The Church News - LDS Primary turns 140 years old 2011 Stake Division A new stake has been created from the Farmington Utah Oakridge Stake and Farmington Utah Stake. The Farmington Utah West Stake, which includes the Farmington Pointe, Farmington Ranches 1st, Farmington Ranches 2nd, Farmington Ranches 3rd, Farmington Ranches 4th, Hunters Creek, Meadows and Quail Crossing wards, was created by Elder Paul B. Pieper of the Seventy.The Church News - 2011 Archives 2017 New Stake Presidency FARMINGTON UTAH STAKE: (Jan. 15, 2017) President — Robert Murray Wilkes Jr., 46, optometrist; succeeding Stephen K. Christensen; wife, Suzanne Stevenson Wilkes. Counselors — Scott James Samuelson, 44, physician; wife, Allison Akerlow Samuelson. Bart Richard Tingey, 49, sales representative; wife, Tally Ann Taggart Tingey.The Church News 2017 Archives Davis County Home Centered Church Opportunities We teach that true religion begins in the home: "Home Centered / Church Supported". To that end families may consider the following local resources and programs to strengthen your core beliefs and values: 1. 'Come Follow Me: - Daily & Weekly family gospel study 2. Saints & Scouts: - Featuring age-appropriate Family Activities, Service, Crafts, Field Trips, & Outdoor Adventures. The Benefits of Scouting are many, and there are lots of personal growth ideas to help your family pursue the new Churchwide Children & Youth Program. 3. LIFE School Curriculum: an LDS gospel based homeschool program that is built on the foundation of the scriptures, giving the child a sense of who he is and setting him on the path of discovering his divine mission. It is presented in a four year chronological rotation, integrating all areas of study to create a clear picture of the history of our world. 4. Family History: Resources to help you explore your family tree ** Mormon Pioneers - 200+ stories of early faithful Latter-day Saint pioneers. ** Familypedia - Come help build Utah's largest Family History online Encyclopedia. 5. Local Recreation: ** Davis County Scouting - Outdoor Trails, camping, museums and other family attractions. ** Pioneer Treks - Bountiful Utah Temple The Bountiful Utah Temple is the 47th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Located sitting high in the eastern foothills with a great panoramic view over the city and the Great Salt Lake. Patrons are greeted by a great circular columned atrium and cascading water features on the east side of the temple. References * Utah List of Stakes of the Church Category:Farmington Category:Davis County Category:1945 Category:Stakes of the Church Category:Stake center Category:Utah Stakes Category:Utah Category:Ward building